


2 broke girls and the miracle baby

by 1_Anointed_She_Wolf



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Family, Maxoline, Pregnancy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Anointed_She_Wolf/pseuds/1_Anointed_She_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline  discovers something shocking about herself and now has some news to tell max that will change both their lives. Will this big news tear them apart or get them closer? </p><p>Maxoline to the extreme!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 broke girls and the miracle baby

Caroline was resting in her morphy bed since she had the day off but her eyes shut open and she ran to the bathroom. All that was heard was gagging and vomiting happening inside. She cleaned herself off and walked to the couch. Thinking why was she having morning sickness? That could only mean...but she didn't have any sex for the past year as sad as that sounds. Caroline needed to check and took one of the emergency pregnancy test she had stored just incase. 

 

25 minutes past and caroline stood there looking at the stick in front of her. Fear and disbelief consumed her. This was impossible how could this have happened. Caroline sat down and tears streaming down her face speaking under her breathe. “I'm pregnant…” everything suddenly  came crashing down on her. What was she going to say to max. How are they both going to take this responsibility. Max probably would see her different now. Thinking the worst caroline took the initiative and packed her things. She can't face max or the diner gang with this. This is her issue and it is best she deals with it alone. 

 

Caroline left a note on the kitchen table and looked around the apartment. She will be back to visit someday once she figures out how she is going to adjust to her changed life now. Feeding chestnut a carrot and kissing his head saying goodbye. Locking the door and she heard sophie walk by her. “hey caroline how you doin gurl? Where ya goin?” caroline got nervous and came up with a lie to throw her off. “Oh hey sophie...I uh am going to take care of a cupcake business run...its in jersey so it may become an overnight thing yknow…” sophie node and before she went up stairs she spoke again pointing at caroline's stomach. “ you lookin a little heavier and it making you look like you got a baby bump going on there..hehe I see the cheesecake you always much in on is catching up to you!” after that sophie went into her apartment. Caroline sighed nervously and went about her way

  
  
  
  


Max was taking care of the cupcake dessert bar and doing well. Serving the last batch with a side of scotch for the gentleman. “thanks come again. Oh man this has been a long day” max said while cleaning up and checking inventory. She thought about going home and for an odd reason excited to open the door to see caroline and her cheerful self. That girl always seemed to brighten up her dark days. As max was getting ready to head out. Earl spoke as he opened the diner door to leave with max. “ hey max..i just remembered..what happened with that paid testing gig you and caroline did? Alot have changed since I was younger...I mean I've said I've seen alot but girls having kids together that tops it for sure...I cant keep up the trends now a days..and also you know having a kid is a big responsibility..”

 

Max laughed and spoke. “ well it's been almost a month and nothing happened so it was a bust...and don't worry about it Earl...it wasn't a possible thing anyways...I guess the doctors  wanted to see what would happen honestly….i didn't want to do it to be truthful..but caroline felt it would help the LGBT community and so...she believes it would change a lot in society...but caroline didn't show anything changing in her body so it was a failed attempt on the doctor's part…they wanted to use us as the first to try their method so we went with it…well caroline mostly..” 

 

“Oh I see well if you guys did become parents...well that kid would be lucky to have both you as parents and I sure wouldn't mind seeing  alittle maxoline running around at the diner “ earl gave max a hug and depart heading home. Max got into the apartment and saw an empty living room just chestnut. Max felt alittle disappointed and wondered why wasn't caroline home. 

 

“heyy chestnut hey buddie...where did your mommy go to? You okay bud?..” Max feed him a carrot and petted his head. Walking inside to grab a beer max noticed a note on the table. 

 

‘dear Max, if your reading this then you are aware that I am gone...dont try to look for me becuase I have things to sort out and I don't want any of my mess be a burden to you...im sorry for leaving you out of the blue...you mean the world to me and I always will love you...we will see eachother again someday so this isn't a goodbye becuase goodbye means forever and forgetting. So goodnight max...ill see you soon..

 

-love, caroline’

 

Max just stared at the note and pain filled her heart. As if a piece of her got ripped out of her chest.alone and emptiness . why would caroline suddenly leave her like this? They always solved situation together when things get tough. Max doesn't want to live without her. Caroline is just going to leave her and chestnut behind. Max laid on the couch drinking away her grief and cried herself to sleep. 

  
  
  


Nine month later 

 

Caroline was in the delivery room screaming her lungs out from pushing. “that's good caroline...keep pushing your almost there..we can see the baby head coming out. “ the doctor gently grabbed hold of the child and held the baby then rapping the baby in a blanket. “congrats caroline..its a girl..would you like to hold her.?” caroline had tears streaming down her eyes. “yes...please..” the doctor placed the child on caroline's arms. The bundle of joy and a miracle child. Caroline has never felt soo complete and happy. Experiencing motherhood and seeing her first child is priceless. The baby’s cry filled the room making caroline smile. Her child has a strong vocal chord. Caroline notice the child's features resembles max alot. Then it hit her...the testing from the doctors worked. This child was living proof of what the doctors have been trying to make possible. Caroline cried even more for the facts of knowing that this was max’s daughter...max was the one who got her pregnant. 

  
  


“have you chosen a name for your daughter?” caroline looked at her precious child and smiling. “yes..Katherine dennings black..” caroline knew max have every right to see the child and not knowing how max would take all this in. Caroline now has to adjust to her new life as a mom. Seeing things would be different from now on.

 

* * *

 

3 years later 

 

Earl was cashing in on the register and heard the diner door opened. A woman with shoulder length blond hair with curly waves at the bottom. Dressed in a uptown elegant designer wear. She walked in and waved at earl. He didn't recognized her at first but then he was surprised that the woman in front of him was caroline channing. 

 

“caroline is that you? It's been three whole years we haven't seen you! You look fancy and beautiful  as always even more so. You have been missed especially from max. She was depressed for almost a full year. all she thought about was you and waiting to see if you returned. She was in a bad shape without you. She recently was seeing someone to keep her mind off of you but I don't know what's going on there...but one thing I know is that you always will have her heart and nobody can replace that.” 

 

Caroline smiled and hugged earl. “thanks earl..i'm sorry about me leaving it's just..there was something that I couldn't really find in myself to tell you guys what made me leave..I had to be away to get it together...and my reason is I am a …..” 

 

Before caroline could finish her daughter ran past her pushing her forward. Katherine climb up the booth stool and pointed at the cupcake. “Mommy cupcake..please.” Earl looked at caroline confused and caroline grinned and finished her last sentence. “ mother...that is my daughter Katherine…..black.” after saying the last name caroline looked at earl for some type of reaction. 

 

Earl eyes was wide as plates. Now that he is taking a good look at the kid. She does look like a mini max. “Oh my god! Now I have see it all! You guys actually became parents! It's a miracle! Congrats darling! Motherhood fits you fine. Max has a little maxoline!” 

 

Caroline was happy for earl's response and smiled. Oleg and the whole diner gang came along and greeted caroline and her daughter. Feeling everyone's love and support was amazing. Sophie brung her kid as well and her child was playing with Katherine. Caroline talked about her experience being away and having to care for her child. Saying that Katherine was the best thing to come in her life. 

  
  


Max came out from the cupcake bar to the diner and saw caroline, both locking eyes. Max was speechless, so much emotions feeling her and after three years now caroline wants to pop back into her life. Struggling to keep the bar running and being alone for three years. She cant look at caroline the same. She is hurt and caroline put her through hell. 

 

Caroline got up and spoke. “max...I can explain…” 

 

max shook her head and ran back to the dessert bar. She sat on the chair and pure herself a scotch on the rocks. Caroline followed behind and stood behind her. They both was in silence not knowing what to say. Then caroline heard sniffling from max the tears that fell from max eyes. Caroline was about to speak but max beat her to it.

 

Max -” why did you leave?”

 

Caroline-”something happened to me and I wasn't sure I was ready to tell you. I was confused and I need time away to figure out how to accept the changes in my current life. Our future is different now...now it's not just me and you anymore...things took a turn...and im so sorry I left you...I still love you...that could never go away..ever”

 

Max tried to understand where caroline is going with her reasons. “I still don't understand why you couldn't handle it with me..talk to me  about it like we always did...I wouldn't think any other way about you...I mean look at my past life...you really think I'm one to judge…I missed you soo much..honestly...right now..I feel happy to see you again...you know we are in this for the long haul…” 

 

They both faced each other tears in there eyes and went in for a loving hug. Max kissed her cheeks and whispered. “I love you caroline...please don't leave me again…your my best friend..” caroline squeezed max tight and responded “I won't ever leave your side...love you too.”

 

They walked to the table and held each other's hands. caroline spoke “so earl says you got yourself a love interest?...I see you've been occupied with more the the shop…hmm..” Max scratch the back of his head. “nah that was a dub...I broke it off with the person...it didn't feel right honestly...i liked them but I wasn't feeling the love for them...I realize that I'm giving something I can't offer...my heart was already taken...that love was given to someone special….it's you..caroline...my heart is yours...they won't cut it cuz their not you...i rather spend my days with you by my side for the rest of my life…” caroline felt her heart doing flips and filled with so much joy.

 

Max then spoke up “so..if you don't mind me asking...what was it that changed your life and made you leave?” 

 

Before caroline spoke Katherine came in and walked to her mother. Tugging at her jacket and turning to look at max. Max looked at the little girl and back at caroline confused. Her heart racing and hearing the little girl speak. “mommy I'm hungry again…” caroline kissed the little girl forehead. Max spoke in a husky voice.”you're a momma caroline...you left because you was pregnant...holy crap...caroline...I don't know what to say...I cant believe your a mommy now…”

  
  


Max bent down to the little girls level and extended her hand but the little girl was shy and held into caroline. Max smiled.” heyy there it's okay...dont be shy...what's your name?..want a cupcake made special just for you..” the little girl turned and walked closer to max and spoke. “my name is kat. May I have cupcake please..” Max grinned and gave the girl the cupcake. Caroline spoke up nervous about what she was about to say.” kat is short for Katherine...its Katherine dennings…….black.” 

 

Max kept her smile and looked at the little girl again. Still oblivious to what caroline is basically saying. “wow..black? Like me..so there is another black in town...what's this guy's first name? Have I seen him before...I cant believe he wouldn't want to see his baby though…”

 

“his name is max black…”caroline bluntly said hoping max gets the point.

 

Max looked at caroline in question.”say whaa...you found another max black...I really want to meet him...that's cool.”

 

Caroline sighed and spoke “max its you. This is your child...you got me pregnant. Remember the place that we went to for the testing...this is it...it worked...you medically scientifically speaking fathered my child...look at her..she looks like a little you...that's why I was afraid to confront you cuz this was alot to take in…I didn't think it would work but here we are...”

 

Max wide eyes was shocked at what was said. She couldn't speak and backed away slowly. She did this to caroline, she made caroline leave and be dealt with the responsibility of a child. Max couldn't look caroline in the eyes and kept her gaze on the ground. 

 

Caroline grabbed max’s hands and used her other hand to caress her partners cheeks. Trying to calm max down and not overthink the situation. Max started to breathe alittle faster and struggle to understand what's in front of her. Max was regretful and refuse to look at caroline.

 

“max...look at me..max There's nothing you need to do...okay...you did nothing wrong...look at me max...max look at me..it's okay..” caroline spoke sweet and softly then turning to look at their duaghter smiling. “she's beautiful isn't she…”

 

Max looked towards the child and spoke with such love and compassion in her voice.”...she's the most beautiful child I've ever seen….”

  
  


Caroline got closer to max and kissed her cheeks. Making max look at her and blush. Realizing now their relationship has became way beyond friends at this point. In reality max did fall in love each day with caroline and now she can truly express her true feelings.

 

“so what does this mean for us...I mean since we are parents now and all…”

 

Caroline smirked “ it means you gotta start pay child support daddy…”

 

Max grinned “I'm serious caroline...what is it gunna be now for us…are we...a..well yknow..”

 

“a couple?....is that the word your implying? To be exclusive with each other…”

 

Max nodded her head.

 

“I don't know you tell me...do you want to be with me? I mean besides the facts I'm your child's mother...i don't want you to be forced to be with me becuase of…” caroline was cut off by max's lips.

 

They kissed for 6 minutes and broke the kiss to get air. Caroline had her arm's rapped around max’s shoulders and smiled with content. Max kissed her forehead and spoke. “does that answer your question...m'lady?”

 

“ewww that gross...you two got couties...blah” Kat said as she got off her seat. 

 

Max grinned in an evil way. “ooh well you better run cuz I'm full of em...and your next to get a billion kisses...come here hahahahah” 

 

Kat started running away from max. Both was playing cat and mouse, running around the whole bar.  Caroline laughing and enjoying the quality family time they are having. Max caught kat and started kissing her and then tickling her making her laugh. “hahahahah momma help hahaha!!” caroline tapped on max shoulder and when max looked up. A cupcake was smuthered over her face. Giving caroline a questionable stare and caroline shrugged.  Kat started busting out laughing and making everyone laugh.

 

“hey kitten I wanna make up for the lost time...so I'm treating you to anything you want..what would it be?”

 

Kat looked at max with a questionable look. “what do you mean?....you got me everything.”

 

Kat hugged both of her parents and they stood there holding each other. Taking in this precious moment and seeing how gratefully blessed they are. 

  
  


Yes. This was max and caroline's future now. They truly did give eachother everything.  business, love, friends, and most importantly a family. They wouldn't trade this in for the world. 

* * *

THE END


End file.
